


Like Property

by brennivin



Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [7]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gang Rape, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vomiting, Whump, sowwy arcade I still love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Arcade is left alone in vault 19 and ends up getting passed around by some frustrated ex-convicts.Not safe for, uh, anyone.
Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1037268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Like Property

“We used to buy and sell guys like you, just like property.”

Arcade swallowed hard as the group of rough looking men advanced on him. Where the hell was that courier? He was supposed to be waiting here until she got back, but it was taking a while for her to return. He didn’t like being left here with these guys. These were not he kind of people he should be around.

He scanned their faces, but their expressions weren’t budging even a little bit. “Right. Prison is pretty twisted, isn’t it?”

The one who had first spoken stepped closer to him again, and he stepped back in return. There was no more room for him to flee, though, as he felt his back finally touch the battered steel wall of the vault.

“You don’t know the beginning of twisted, pretty boy.” He grunted, stepping forward again so that his face lined up with Arcade’s. He was less than a few inches away, now. “I’ll show you what twisted looks like.”

This particular threat earned a chorus of approving sounds from the group behind him. Their voices were low and needy, undeniably disturbing.

Arcade let out a nervous chuckle, his hands starting to shake a little bit. “I’m starting to think you’re coming on to me.”

“I’ll definitely be cumming on you in a minute whether you like it or not.” He replied, and the group moved in to surround the two of them.

He really was cornered, now. “That’s not… quite what I was talking about.” Where the hell was Six? He couldn’t deal with this alone.

Then he was being viciously smacked across the face. There was a sharp crack of skin on skin, then a sting that burst through his cheek and jaw. Then there was a tingling soreness and his hearing felt distorted. It had been a pretty intense strike and the element of surprise had made it especially potent. Cupping the side of his face with his palm, Arcade leaned fully against the wall for about a second before seeing that hand reach for him again. This time the man’s fingers tangled into his hair and the Follower found himself being pulled harshly forward. A foot pushed at his shins until he fearfully obeyed the silent command and dropped to his knees.

He made quite a sight, looking up at the man with his glasses askew and his cheek rapidly reddening from the open palm slap he’d taken. His eyes were icy with fear and dread as he watched the Powder Ganger start to unzip his pants.

“C-Come on, there’s no need for thi--”

He slapped him again, and Arcade whimpered as he felt that horrible dull pain settle in again. It was worse than before, and he was getting dizzy. Wiggling his jaw, he struggled to deal with the pain.

“Shut the fuck up, faggot.”

He obeyed, not wanting to get hit again. Breathing becoming shallow, Arcade watched as he finished opening the front of his pants with one hand. As he tugged his underwear out of the way, his half-hard cock flopped out of his pants. The smell of sweat was intense.

“You know what to do with this?” He wrapped a hand around it and bumped it against the biologist’s cheek.

Arcade nodded silently, looking up at him through his eyelashes and trying not to completely lose his composure with fear. He slowly opened his mouth and extended his tongue, making a lewd face that he was hoping the con would like. The more he liked it, the sooner this would be over.

“There we go. Now, that’s how a good little slut takes a cock.” He commentated as he shoved his semi-erect dick across his tongue and yanked his hair to force it further in.

Arcade closed his lips around it and sucked, staring up at him the whole time. The man, whose name was a genuine mystery to him because he hadn’t heard anyone say it, grunted and pulled his hips back to fuck into his mouth. He could feel it getting harder between his lips. Starting out with a gentle amount of suction, he gradually started to apply more and the Powder Ganger took to this very well, bucking his hips against his face. The head of it poked at the back of his throat, and Arcade did his best to temper his body’s urge to gag. Now that he was fully hard, it was getting harder to actually take the rough treatment.

“Yeah, now that’s a good little cock slut.” He growled, and Arcade sucked on him more until his cheeks were fully hollowed. He’d formed a tight vacuum around the heavy girth between his lips. “Yeah, suck on it just like that you dirty whore.”

He heard a couple of other guys pulling their cocks out to touch themselves, and a hand pushing the first one off of him to seize his hair and pull him to the side. The cock he had been seeing to slipped out of his mouth, wet and throbbing as another was forced in.

Arcade quickly relaxed his throat, knowing full well that the guy wasn’t about to stop of slow down. He focused on keeping his throat fairly relaxed and on not gagging as the second man pounded into his face. His nose was being pushed uncomfortably against the guy’s stomach each time because of just how rough he was being with him. Focusing and trying to keep himself calm, Arcade opened his mouth wider and extended his tongue to allow him easier access. As a result, the man was able to essentially fuck his throat. His cock wasn’t amazingly thick, but it was certainly a little long and it reached a lot further than the previous one had. Soon he could feel water starting to gather in his eyes from the strain his throat was taking.

“Yeah, look at him take it.” He heard a voice as someone close to him stroked himself indulgently. “He tries to look like a nice, shy boy but he’s secretly a little fuck-toy isn’t he?”

Feeling overwhelmed, Arcade let out a little shaky moan of discomfort. It couldn’t be helped, since the entire situation was overloading his brain and all he could really focus on anymore was the hot, hard cock stuffing his mouth. His throat vibrated around the head of the guy’s cock and it seemed to be the straw that broke the brahmin’s back because in moments he was cumming down Arcade’s throat and the Follower struggled to avoid choking on it.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He grunted as he watched the biologist fight the urge to vomit.

Arcade spat out as much as he could, coughing and agonising at the horrible taste it left behind. Looking up at his assailants, he was disheartened to find their eyes still locked on him.

“Well, that’s no good is it?” One of them shook his head. “Turn him around.”

Before the Follower could voice his protests, he was being manhandled to his feet and thrown against the wall. Two sets of hands pinned him up against the worn, aged metal surface of the vault interior and he whimpered as a third cupped at his ass and fondled him.

“W-wait…” He managed to mutter out.

The person whose face he couldn’t even look over his shoulder to see chuckled darkly. “You start talking and I can’t guarantee your survival, pretty boy.”

He quickly shut his mouth again, biting into his lower lip and bracing himself as those unfamiliar hands squeezed at him and started working his trousers open.

“Your sweet little mouth is nice, but I wanna find out what else you can offer.” He explained as he pulled his lab coat aside and tugged his pants halfway down his thighs.

Several hands were probing and groping him – he couldn’t really tell how many of them there were. A pair of hands was spreading his ass cheeks open, somebody was rubbing circles around his asshole and Arcade’s head was spinning. He heard somebody spit, directly onto his hole, and he let out a frightened sob as a pair of wet fingers started to sink into him. Another hand came to wrap itself around his flaccid dick, squeezing more out of possessiveness than the desire to stimulate him in any way. Still, his body betrayed him and he started to feel himself stiffen up – he only made it to half-hardness before he was being snapped out of his haze by the blunt head pressing against him.

“That’ll be enough. He can take it.”

He wanted to beg for better lubrication at least – he knew this was going to hurt. He also didn’t want to test the limits of their threats. Arcade elected to bite his lower lip and brace himself.

The burn wasn’t so bad thanks to the slight lubrication, but that didn’t make this any less sickening to experience. The feeling of his entire length pushing its way into him, the sound of his little growl of satisfaction… He didn’t even know this guy’s name and yet he couldn’t do anything to stop him from taking what he wanted. Where the _fuck_ was Six when he needed her?

Hands gripped his body and he struggled to even count how many of them there were. It all felt kind of distant, except for the insistent thrusting of whoever was fucking him right now. It hurt. Even after the point where he got used to the intrusion, it still hurt. It hurt in his chest and in his head. He was getting overwhelmingly nauseous. That hand on his dick was squeezing him again, but he was still only half hard. Then he felt the man behind him start ramming into him harder, and more erratically. Now was his chance to try and hurry this thing along. He focused on squeezing down on him and flexing his pelvic muscles, urging him over the edge.

“Alright, get ready ‘cause I’m about to give it to you.” He blurted out as he jolted into the Follower just a few more times.

He felt it twitch inside him – felt him release inside. It was too much and this time he really did vomit. His head dropped and his chest lurched and bile spilled past his throat. Mouth hanging open, he let it out.

“Oh, gross. You think were too rough with him?” A voice commented.

Another chimed in. “That’s too messy. Shouldn’t be too rough with the soft ones. Not the first time, anyway.”

He felt him finally pull out and those dirty hands finally let go of him. It seemed they had lost interest when he’d spewed onto the floor.

With a lack of anything to support his body, Arcade fell into the wall. He still had some strength and consciousness left, so he used it to shift himself to the right so he wouldn’t land on his own vomit. Managing to pull his pants back up but not quite having the presence of mind to fasten them, he slid down the wall and slumped down onto the floor.


End file.
